


do you think we could be friends?

by micaelos



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drummer felix, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, bassist hyunjin, chan is a gay disaster, chan majors in music, flirty jisung, i suck at writing summaries i swear this is nice, minho is a supportive bestie, they are all kinda emo, vocalist and guitarist jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaelos/pseuds/micaelos
Summary: College has been stressing Chan so much to the point of making him unable to leave his room, even when everyone is out for the summer break. Minho, his best friend, already teased him with many things to see if he'd get out of his nest, but nothing seems to work. Well, but that scenario was before Minho say that he has to perform a piano piece and, right after him, an emo band with this particularly pretty vocalist is rocking the stage.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	do you think we could be friends?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LIVEDMINGI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIVEDMINGI/gifts).



> i'm back! just had the realization that my only two fics on this site have "friends" in their names lmao... anyways, this fic is a gift to one of my bestest friends: ethan! everyone say "ethan best boy"! it's also my first time trying to write a scenario like this or even thinking about it. 
> 
> hope you like it ♡

Chan was stressed. In this case, stressed being an euphemism for the mountain of worries he had collected until now. College had been digging deep holes in his brain in the past few months. For his fourth period, the professor asked for an essay about the fundamentals of music that had to contain, at least, sixty pages. Not to mention the songs he produced as a part-time job to help with his economies. Changbin, his roommate, was an extremely helping hand, from house chores to music production, but now that he was gone for summer vacation, some things had to be done on his own. Students are supposed to go home for vacation and enjoy their free time, like every american movie. But Chan was not american and neither had free time, since he had two essays to write due sunday — the day being friday — and some arrangements to finish in a song. So he couldn't fly home, much less enjoy wasting time with his friends, what annoyed the best of them: Minho. 

Chan and Minho had been best friends since their elementary school days. There isn't a single moment they haven't spent together, which is amazing because they are so, _so_ different. In school, Chan loved art and history, Minho slept in all of those classes, but solved a math problem in, like, twenty seconds, a thing Chan could never do, even making a deal with the devil. Minho learned the piano and Chan was mesmerized to see him play. On the other hand, Chan chose the bass as an instrument to call _his_. Minho is a cat person, Chan, a dog person. Minho is obsessed with classical music, Chan lives for the emo scene. This is just how their friendship of twelve years works. In the midst of nothing ever being coherent between them, they get along better than ever imagined. Chan is always there for Minho and Minho does the same to Chan.

Maybe this is why Minho didn't stop calling for the past few days. The boy noticed that Chan has drawn himself in a pile of books and melodies that even the return of My Chemical Romance wouldn't be able to release him from and is, at least, worried, even though Chan made sure to text him every evening just to warn Minho that he is, in fact, alive, breathing, hydrating and eating. As if a midnight text would be capable of stopping Minho from knocking at his door holding midnight snacks for them to share. 

"Dude, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you went home", is the first thing Chan says when slamming the door open to see the vision of Lee Minho standing in front of him. Chan would say that Minho was pissed off if not for the gentle, concerned light in his eyes. 

"Well, guess I didn't!", he shrugs, "I had too many essays to write", Chan frowns his eyebrows, " _but_ before you lecture me about my hypocrisy, I know how to separate things and actually enjoy my vacation, even though I have stuff to do!"

"You accused yourself on your own...", Chan laughs it off, stepping out of Minho's way right after, as if gesturing for him to get inside, "You didn't come all the way here to stand outside, right?" 

"No, I didn't!", Minho cleans his shoes on Chan's old front door rug, heading to his favorite bean bag and there laying, "Actually, I'm here to check on my best friend because, apparently, he doesn't have the brains to do it." 

"What are you saying? I drink four cups of water per day."

"That's not saying much." 

"Alright. What makes you worry so much about my condition? I'm perfectly fine!", there's a sudden loud noise in the side room, also known by Chan's kitchen, "Fuck! The popcorn!", and he runs towards the other place.

"Perfectly fine, you say…", Minho hasn't left the bean bag to help and neither plans to do so, the only phrase running through his mind at the moment being _not my problem_ , "See, this is why I'm worried about you, bro. You're not someone to forget these things. You're not in your right state of mind, oh my God, Chan, what happened to you?" 

"Stop being so dramatic, I just burnt my fucking popcorn", Chan says while leaving the kitchen with a napkin on his right shoulder that was used to shoo the smoke away, "I'm doing great, except for the fact that I'm an undergraduate student, but it happens to all of us, including you!", he now sits on the large carpet in the middle of the room, close to Minho and the snacks.

"I have a nice way to get you out of this horrifying ball of dust that is your room. Wanna hear it?", Minho asks while grabbing the chocolate and opening a can of coke.

"I'm not leaving my room, Minho. I have a five minutes long piece to produce and haven't reached half of it. Pass me the chocolate!" 

"Maybe you haven't finished it because you ran out of inspiration. Thought about it?", Minho hands Chan the candy and sips the soda.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Like always."

"Shut up", Chan says over munches, "So, what is the temptation to get me out of this hell that I'm experiencing? It better be good." 

"Your best friend-"

"You-" 

"Me! Is invited to perform in the downtown bar tomorrow night!", the way Minho says it makes it sound like NASA has just discovered an Earth twin. For Chan, though, it's in the same level of importance, if not even more nice. 

"No shit! Congrats, dude!", Chan stands up to hug his best friend, now hugging him back and giggling softly out of happiness, "I said you were going to make it one day!" 

"Right? And thank you for that! I'm so excited! And you have no excuse to decline such an invitation, do you?", the boy managed to set up his most intimidating pose, but failed as it made Chan remember the cats he saw passing by the late night streets. 

"I don't! Even though I'm not into classical music, it's you, after all, and I'm so proud", Chan has one hand placed over his chest, looking like a proud dad.

"Don't worry, there's a band playing after me. You might like them. You know my friend from the dance department, Hyunjin? He's part of it."

"Of course I know him. Everybody in that university knows him. The man is stunning, what the fuck", Chan looks almost mad for a second, like it should be illegal such a beauty to exist, "But don't think I'm only going because of them, huh? _You_ 're my best friend!", index finger up and pointed at Minho. 

"I know, idiot", Minho sighs. 

There's this comfortable silence that settles between them. The kind that only close friends know, when you don't feel a rush to start a whole new conversation because just the feeling of having someone else there with you is enough and speaks for itself. Minho eating chips, Chan drinking soda and starting the video game they are going to play for the rest of the time Minho spends at Chan's, the city noises as background music and the warmth of a summer night filling the space where they are. 

[...]

"I pick you up around 7pm tomorrow, is that alright?", Minho says, kissing Chan goodbye. 

"Sure, no problem!", the owner of the house smiles brightly and pats his friend's shoulder, "I'll be waiting."

"Huh, you better be! Bye, see ya!"

"See ya! I love you!", Chan waves in the tiniest way possible. 

"I love you too!", Minho screams from across the hallway, going downstairs already. 

Bangchan knew that deep in his thoughts he shouldn't be going around with so many things to do, but he couldn't just skip such an important event either. Plus, there will be pretty boys and, honestly, he's tired of being single and crumbling to pieces all at once. One evil at a time. So he decided to give himself this distraction moment that he's needing so much these last weeks. 

He washed the dishes, took a shower and went straight up to bed. Big day ahead of him tomorrow.

[...]

It was 5:30pm when Chan started getting ready for Minho's presentation. His best friend said that the environment is nothing fancy so, with that said, he shouldn't bother with trying to look like a rich guy. This is why he picked his favorite purple converses, ripped black jeans, plain white t-shirt and a leather jacket. He was his regular emo, yet refined at the same time. 

Well, it was what he thought before he saw Minho wearing a fine suit standing outside his house, waiting for him to get in the car. 

"Am I underdressed?", after shutting the car door, it is the way Chan greets Minho. 

"No, you aren't. I just have to be well dressed because it is expected from a pianist, but if given the chance I would play the piano in my flip-flops", Minho turns on the radio, "You look good, though. And hi!", and selects their favorite radio station: the one that plays old songs every Sunday morning. 

"Thanks, you look stunning too. It's the first time I see you so chic since our graduation, I think…", Chan has his eyes on the right side road, watching the trees and unchanged houses pass by as Minho drives, "Are you nervous?" 

"No, I'm already used to it and the bar is very friendly. I like it there, I'm friends with one of the waiters, Seungmin. He's nice, so I feel at home", Minho stops at the red light, "Are _you_ nervous?" 

"Why would I be nervous?" 

"I don't know… Boys in a band, maybe?"

"For fucks sake, shut up, Minho!", Chan doesn't know how to hide the soft shade of pink that is starting to pop upon his cheeks, "I'm going for you!" 

"Dude, imagine it… If Hyunjin, the bassist, is handsome as fuck, what would the other guys look like? I think you're about to catch a whole merman today, seriously…" 

"Stop it! And what kind of expression is that, Minho? How old are you, 40?", the signal turns green, "It's green! Cut the bullshit and drive." 

"Yes, sir!", Minho laughs of Chan's desperation in trying to hide his embarrassment and speeds up. They need to be there at 7:30pm, for Minho to play at eight.

[...]

The bar was a really cozy place. Bangchan did not expect luxury, and he was in fact not welcomed with it, but the establishment was so neat and at the same time so bare that it made him feel at ease. Its decoration was designed with a soft touch of rustic style, with some vinyls and posters of old bands decorating the wall. It was also possible to see the drink rack, full of color due to the liquids and the contrast of the lights in the room itself. The audience was young, in general, but there were some adults here and there. The stage was distant from the area where the customers were drinking, which added even more comfort to the venue. 

They entered more deep into the bar and Minho told Chan to wait at their reserved table – the closest to the stage, which made Chan wonder about murdering his best friend after the show – because he had to get ready in the back stage. So, like a good puppy, Chan did as he was said to do. In the meantime, he kept scrolling through his phone, watching people come and go, the waiters rushing, bells ringing and drinks being served. He recognized the song playing on the music boxes, too. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't feel someone getting closer. 

"Good evening, can I get you anything?"

The waiter was a little bit taller than him. Even though Chan wasn't standing up, he could notice it. The other boy's features were fine and he seemed friendly. 

"Oh, good evening. Hm, it is no fun to drink alone so for now I will go only with a glass of water, please", Chan smiles at him. 

"Sure", the boy writes his order on a small notebook, "Are you really by yourself? We're not used to seeing clients drinking alone here… Just asking!" 

"No problem! Actually, my best friend is playing the piano today, I'm here to see him", Bangchan bounces his feet under the table and brightens his smile, like a child who can't control their excitement.

"Wait. Minho? Are you Bangchan?", the waiter places the notebook with Chan's order written on it on top of the table. 

"Yes, I am! I presume you are… Seungmin?" 

"Yes! Oh my God, Minho talks _so_ much about you, I even thought you guys were dating for a while, but I guess you're just the bestest of friends…" 

"He told me about you, too. And yeah, we're just besties", Chan giggles, "I'm so happy for him being able to play here today!" 

"Me too, dude! He's incredibly talented. I'm pretty sure I'll get distracted with his piece and won't do my job properly, just watch", Seungmin laughed. 

"It happens, Minho has this hypnotical power over him, don't worry!", Chan flatters his hand to Seungmin.

"Yes… See, it was very nice to meet you and I'll probably stop by your table when his presentation starts, but I've got to get to work right now, your glass of water won't come to your table by itself…", he catches the notebook from the table and makes a bump sign with his hands, for Chan to bump back. 

"Nice to meet you too", Chan's fist meets his, "Bye!" 

"See ya!" 

[...]

It was about to start. Minho didn’t seem nervous, like he said before, but Chan knew the kind of perfectionist that his best friend was. He remembered that once he had the chance to wait with Minho, at the backstage, and the latter kept opening and closing the sheets, strumming his fingers over his thighs and swallowing dryly. Chan hugged him, but he told him to stop or else he was going to cry. “ _Did he do the same this time?_ ”, Chan was curious, “ _Probably not, he has grown a lot…”_ , is the way he finishes his thoughts about Minho. 

His best friend had entered the stage. He looked fine as ever, fixing his collar. Chan could see him sitting, taking a deep breath and laying his hands over the piano notes. It’s beautiful to watch his concentration and frowned eyebrows, you can see the passion that he has for what he’s doing. 

Chan is not a piano master, but he knows the classical ones, like Beethoven and Mozard. The piece his friend chose was The Seasons, by Tchaikovsky, a happy one. Minho loved to play this one on every single solstice, as if it were a ritual for both of them. Minho used to invite Chan over, they ordered pizza and Minho played this piece. Memories that Bangchan will hold dearly for the rest of his life. 

His fingers went left and right on the piano board, he played the song like it was meant for only Lee Minho to play. The whole public was focused on him, even the waiters stopped delivering the orders just to watch. Seungmin was at the back of the counter, mesmerized. Chan took a sip of his water. Everything was going perfectly right and the discreet smile starting to light up Minho’s face as the presentation ended was all that both of them could’ve asked for. Chan had his chin resting over his hand, eyes glowing like the ones of a proud dad watching his son on a school show. 

Minho was the opening act, so it went quickly. At the end, he stood up and thanked the audience, who fired him up with a round of applause. He got off the stage, the staff took the piano away and, in a matter of 15 minutes, Minho was already ordering his alcoholic pleasure of the evening and chatting with Chan. 

"Did you like the one I choose?", Minho winks at him, resembling the image of a child who just did what was asked, but wanted to be praised anyway. 

"Obviously?! It's my favorite one among the only five pieces I know", Chan shakes his glass of alcohol, "You did great."

"Thanks!", Minho quickly moves his eyes to see what's going on behind Chan's back. A wicked grin starts to appear on his now smiling lips, he laughs evil-like, "Guess who's already here…", Minho winces his right eyebrow, "Hwang Hyunjin and his bandmates…"

When Chan turned his head, he was able to see the movement going around next to the backstage area. There was a small hallway leading to the waiting room, next to the drink shelves. Instruments were arriving and getting set. The staff went in and appeared on the stage, fixing what was needed. Hyunjin was on the phone, there was this guy with freckles on his face, also pretty, talking to the bartender and another one with black hair, but the latter had his back turned to Chan, so he couldn’t see his face properly. Well, that changed, because in a matter of seconds the dark haired boy was facing him, but just for a few moments before he turned to his friends again. Two seconds were enough for Chan’s heart to skip a beat and his breath to get faster: the boy’s features were otherworldly, his smile was big enough to light up the environment on its own, he had this black smokey eyeshadow and sharp eyeliner serving a deadly look and the outfit… _The outfit…_ He was wearing a black ripped sweater and knee ripped jeans, also black, the spikes filled choker with combat boots almost throwing Chan out of his seat. 

What the fuck was he seeing? God? No way, not here in a downtown bar. Chan kept blinking his eyes to check if what he just saw was actually real or his gay mind was just projecting his ideal type in front of him for funsies. For Bangchan’s gaeity, or his dead end, the boy was actually a living person as he was staring at him again, longer this time. Chan glanced back and smiled shyly towards the guy. It’s better to regret than never trying, right? The boy reciprocated with a tiny wave and a wink. Chan panicked and turned around. 

“What the fuck was that? Did he just-”, Minho asked, his eyes as big as saucers, yet shining and expectant. 

“I don't know what that was!”, Bangchan couldn’t handle this kind of situation and made sure to externalize it by hitting his shot with on the loose arms, spilling the liquid all over the table, “Fuck, why am I like this-”

“You’re just freaking out because you saw a pretty dude that noticed you. You’re like this sometimes, a whole mess...”, Minho talks as he grabs a napkin to clean the chaos, “You’re getting a boyfriend tonight.”

"Can't you- Can't you just stop? Why do you think every single boy you know is a boyfriend in potential for me?”, Chan helps to wipe. 

"Because I think you're capable of conquering every single man you lay your eyes on, simple as this! You're hot, I have no shame to say it!", Minho shrugs and proceeds to call the waiter for him to order another drink for Chan, since he wasted the last.

"I hate you so much, Minho…", Chan starts to laugh, he has to, what kind of situation he just witnessed, "So much it's unbearable." 

“You love me", the waiter comes, finishes the cleaning and Minho orders for Chan, "I'm your best friend!", he says after the waiter has left.

"Who said that I love you?" 

Minho didn't keep up with the conversation, he had his eyes focused on the stage. As soon as someone tapped the microphone, Chan turned his head too. 

"Goodnight, everyone! How are we feeling?", he greets the now vibrant audience. 

Nice. It happened that the pretty boy who Bangchan was trying to flirt with just a while ago was also the vocalist of the band. Even nicer to think that Minho picked the closest spot from the stage, so Chan was, like, ten steps away from the guy. If anything happened to him, it was Minho and his cursed plans’ fault to get Bangchan out of his pity well. 

"Oh, Jisung sings for them! I didn't know!", Seungmin appears, bumping shoulders with Minho.

"So his name is Jisung…", the pianist gives a side glance to Chan, waving his eyebrows. Chan is going to kill his best friend after this, he swears to God. 

"Yes, I take the bus home with him and his friend Jeongin sometimes. Super nice guy, by the way", Seungmin wipes his hands on his apron, someone whistles, "Can't have a single conversation in this place! I gotta go!" 

Seungmin left and Chan immediately had his eyes on the stage again. Jisung was there, in all his might, like fresh out of Chan's dreams. 

"Please, give it up for Hyunjin on the bass!", the room cheers, "and Felix on the drums!", the boy finishes hyping the crowd before starting the concert and locks eyes with Bangchan, "I hope you like the show!", he says, smiling at him.

What an out of body experience. Chan felt like this simple act of locking gazes just took his soul away. He's doomed and maybe, _just maybe_ , had a crush on a guy he literally just met. It's not like him to feel attracted to a person fast like this, but it happens, he guesses. Once, Minho swore that he was going to marry the man he saw buying groceries just because he was wearing a shirt of Minho's favorite game. So, yes, it happens.

From what Chan had searched about them since the day Minho invited him, they play covers and original songs, which makes him wonder if the chance of the improbable happening (the improbable being them playing some of Bangchan’s favorite jams) is something that he can daydream about. The thought of his dearest tune coming out of Jisung’s lips took him some minutes before realizing that the show had actually started. The first one was original, he guessed, because he didn’t know it, but it was really good. Hyunjin had a heavenly control of the bass, shutting the mouth of those who say that the bass goes hidden in a song. Felix was also playing the drums like there was no tomorrow. Chan was pretty sure you could hear it from across the block. And Jisung… His focused face was something else. He was smiling while he sang and there was a thing behind his expression that could be mistaken for anger, but it was genuinely passion for what he was doing. His fingers were up and down, everywhere, yet so orchascreted. He had the public wrapped around them. The crowd was noisy, but if Jisung told them to stay quiet, they would.

“They are something, aren’t they?”, Minho says while slightly shaking his drink with his right hand. The left one had his chin rested upon it. 

“Yes…”, Chan agrees. How could he not? 

“You know, the vocalist has his eyes on you most of the time”, Minho tilted his head towards the band’s direction. 

“No, he doesn’t!”, Chan gets flustered, a baby pink appearing on his cheeks.

“Yes, he does, you are the dumb one who doesn’t catch it! Pay attention, dude, or you’re leaving this place just like you entered”, his best friend clicks his tongue in disappointment. 

“And how exactly did I enter?”, Chan's eyebrows get furrowed in confusion.

“Single!”

Chan just stared at him, blankly. 

Now that Minho mentioned it, Chan tried not to look obvious, but he had his vision focused on the performance the whole time, no matter how many times Minho attempted to catch his attention again. Jisung looked stunning and the lightning of the room really honoured his features. The lights kept switching from red to purple, Chan’s absolute favorites, and sometimes they were blue, too. The image of the vocalist being bathed in Bangchan’s most liked colors while playing a jam that resembled Green Day’s Holiday in tune really took his mind to places. He wondered what an evening playing their favorite songs would feel like, if he and Jisung shared the same musical taste, if Jisung would take him to one of his concerts for free just because they were together, even though they are not, in fact, together. They don’t even _know_ each other. But it works on Chan’s mind, beautifully even. 

He set his feet on Earth again, but for two seconds he wished he was still floating. Jisung was singing and playing the guitar, yet his mind seemed so far away while gazing at Chan. He was completely dazed off, absorbed in Chan’s presence. Bangchan waved at him, with a tiny shy smile on his face, in an attempt to shake him off his thoughts. The vocalist noticed, blinking frantically. Nevertheless, he grinned from ear to ear, like he expected Chan to do just as he did. At that moment, the current song was on its instrumental part, so Jisung was capable of whispering a low “ _thanks”_ to him through it. Chan just raised his glass and nodded with his head. 

The band stopped playing for a while, waiters bringing water bottles close to the stage. Hyunjin adjusting the bass, Jisung fixing his microphone. 

“Are you still alive back there?!”, Jisung hypes the crowd. It replies to him with a wave of frenetic energy, people screaming and whistling loudly, Jisung’s eyes shining like stars, “Good… Good!”, he continues, “See, I love playing music. Anywhere, anytime. But there’s something special about small places like this one. Can you guess?”

“The drinks!”, someone suggests. 

“The proximity of the bathrooms!”, the crowd laughs. 

Jisung is laughing too before starting again, “Nice suggestions, guys, almost there!”, he sighs, “It’s the _people._ When playing in smaller places like this, we get the chance to see your faces from up close”, Jisung’s eyes quickly move from the back of the room to meet Chan’s, “It’s beautiful.”

Bangchan’s whole body shivers, from head to toe. Minho and his stupid plans to bring him here… Now he has to deal with the fact that this is maybe just a one night thing, or he’s just being teased for a while like artists usually do to their “fans”. But the worst part of it is that Chan is actually falling for it and he might need a hand to get up again. 

“Unfortunately, the show is coming to an end…”, Jisung fake pouts, the people wailing, “But we still have one song to go!”, the lights of the room are on again, coloring the stage in reddish shades, “And this song is another original piece!”, the air is filled once more with the energy of the audience, longing for an encore already. 

For the night, they played at least nine songs, seven being written and produced by them. Come on, Chan’s major was Music. He was so charmed by those boys, and not just Jisung because it happened that he had a crush on him, but because they _really_ were something to keep an eye on. They haven’t made a single mistake, the whole concert. Not a detune, even less a slip of fingers. Just perfect. Chan was really excited to listen to the last one. 

A song starting in D key took over the space, Jisung’s fingers playing with the first row of guitar strings before going to the lower ones and up again. The beginning of the music was smooth, just his voice and the guitar, which led the first to echo in the room. He was singing with his eyes closed with a slight grin of his lips. 

_“Marceline don't leave me out to dry,_

_Take my blood and leave”_

The strong and catchy set of instruments playing together right after hit Chan like a truck. He could literally stand up and join them, that’s just how this barely started song made him feel. Jisung was wandering around the stage, swinging his guitar and giving small jumps as he walked. Adorable. But he had to stay in place, if he wanted to sing. His bright atmosphere going completely against his appearance, creating such a lovely contrast. Chan was almost getting down on his knees right there to ask his hand on marriage. They don’t need a dating phase, they can also skip the engagement step, too. Straight to the idealized _life by Jisung’s side_ that Chan had spent the last hour imagining.

“Wow, a song about Adventure Time”, Minho bangs the door of Chan’s room of thoughts, like he always does. 

“Right? So cool...”, Chan replies, going for his now already empty glass. He just moves his cup aside.

“A bold move, I’d say… It might sound childish if you don’t play it right”, Minho shrugs, “But they absolutely do it in the positive way.”

“Yes, they do…” 

There was this absolute marvelous guitar solo before the final chorus that made Jisung look even hotter than his regular _hot state._ Sweat was dripping from his chin and he was smiling so, so big that Chan was worried about his face ripping. The guitarist stopped looking at the guitar’s strings and was exchanging giggles with Chan again. Well, Chan was the one giggling, because Jisung was extremely confident about what he was doing. He did not take his eyes off Chan for the rest of the song and neither did Chan off him. They locked their gaze until the last second. But Bangchan was for real. He wasn’t giggly or blushing, he was drop dead serious and had this dark sea behind his eyes because he actually wanted something out of this. He didn’t want it to be just a flirt in a downtown bar. Jisung was probably thinking the same thing. He was checking Bangchan out from the bottom to the top with that burning glare of his. Minho caught it and was staring at Chan with unbelievable wide eyes, but he didn’t notice. 

They finished the performance perfectly. Jisung and the rest of the band thanked the audience and left the stage, not even knowing that their vocalist took half of Chan’s soul (and heart) with him.

“Dude, what the fuck?”, Minho asks, grabbing a french frie with his bare fingers.

“What the fuck what?”, Chan pretends to be clueless. 

“You-”, he munches, “You were almost eating each other! In front of my salad?”

“It’s not salad- since when did you order fries?”, Chan literally didn’t see any waiter pass around their table.

“A while ago, bro. Guess you were just too busy making eye contact with Han Jisung to notice it...”, Minho raises his eyebrows suggestively. 

“I couldn’t help myself, sorry”

“I’m not complaining, though! Go off! See, I told you it was going to be worth it”, Minho smiles in the same way a mother does when she warned her son about something he highly doubted about. 

“Yeah, you did…”, Chan sighs, the night coming to an end and so his hope for more things to come, “I’m going to the bathroom, alright? Been holding it for the last hour.”

“Don’t tell me you were avoiding to take a piss because you didn’t want to miss Jisung’s flirtations?”

Chan went silence. 

“Dude!”

“Yeah, yeah, I did it! Now, excuse me!”, Chan leaves the table.

“Unbelievable…”, he can hear Minho saying as he enters the door that leads to the toilets. 

Bangchan passed close to the balcony of drinks, Seungmin could be seen from afar, hearing someone’s order. He looked completely exhausted, thank God his shift was coming to an end, such as Chan’s night. The band had already left the stage. He wondered if he would ever be able to see Jisung play live again, or sing for him to sleep. Either is fine. But he longed for the last one a little bit more, which was useless, because the bar was already half empty, close to shutting doors down and no sign of seeing his crush again. 

The bathrooms were next to a water fountain, he saw it from across the room when he was chatting with Minho about literally anything. He entered the room, did what he had to, washed both hands and face before leaving, just to shake his mind a little after a few glasses of alcohol, adjusted his look and left. Only to see Jisung filling his bottle from the fountain. 

At first, they were both shocked. Guess any of them were ready to meet again, but they did. As soon as the tension of the first sight left, Jisung opened a gentle smile.

“Oh, didn’t expect to see you again, pretty boy”, Jisung says, closing the lid on his water bottle. When he’s done and looking at Chan again, the gentle smile had a subtle flirty thing hidden behind it and his eyes were low. 

“Huh”, Chan lets out a breath through his nose, “Me neither…”, Chan crosses his arms and lays against the wall, close to Jisung, and stares at him with suggestive eyes, “So you think I’m pretty…”

“Yes, very much”, Jisung completely turns the table of the whole situation by grinning like a playful child while saying it, breaking Chan down. From this moment, Bangchan could predict that if they ever get something out of this, he would be head over heels for this boy in every single aspect. 

“Oh, thanks, I know!”, he laughs haphazardly. Jisung walks closer to Chan and rests his back on the same wall as him. They are now side by side. Bangchan can feel his heart beating a little bit faster. 

They go silent. Jisung playing with his feet, Chan observing the movement of people on the hallway.

“See”, Chan breaks the silence, “You were pretty dope back there, congrats for being an amazing musician…”, he doesn’t have enough courage to look at Jisung’s face, so he stares at the ground.

“Wow, thank you…”

“You’re welcome…”

The moment when you could hear crickets in the background was there once again. 

“May I ask your name?”, Jisung speaks and Chan is startled. Damn, they have been talking this whole time without Jisung even knowing his name. _“Very smart, Bangchan, you genius”,_ Chan thought to himself. 

“Oh! My name is Bangchan, but you can call me Chan!”, Chan offers his most friendly smile to the boy. He decided to play dumb and ask Jisung’s name, just to have a chance to compliment it, “What about yours?”

“Jisung. Han Jisung”, he replies, smiling back.

“Nice name. I don’t why, but it suits you.”

“You think?”

“Oh, I do”, it takes a few seconds for Chan to realize that Jisung is actually staring at him, his eyes glowing. Chan gets flustered a bit, but leaves it aside to measure every single feature of his from up close. Jisung is, indeed, handsome. Very, _very_ handsome. 

“So, Chan”, Jisung does a bold move and hits Chan’s left shoulder with his right one, Chan assumes that he isn’t so scared of physical contact at first interaction, “Are you single, baby?”

The moment Chan had been waiting for the whole night was finally before his eyes and he couldn’t bring himself to answer. Minho’s words floating on his brain “ _You’re just freaking out because you saw a pretty dude that noticed you_ ”. And he’s right, totally right. Bangchan doesn’t know how to deal with pretty boys wearing full back and serving impeccable makeup. 

He giggles at first, kinda embarrassed, “Yes, I am single. Why you ask?”, Chan tries to be tricky, just for fun.

“I don’t know… I was wondering if I could take you on a date sometime… Maybe we could hang out together one of these days, if you want…”, Jisung is walking around him, shrugging, “Would you like to?”, he stands face-to-face with Chan, lowering his gaze to meet the other boy’s hands before looking in his eyes again. 

“I’d totally love it, to be honest”, Chan opens a smile from ear to ear, laughing a little. He has this shy side of his, after all.

“Great”, Jisung takes his hand and presses a soft peck on it, “I need your number too, pretty boy”, he keeps holding for a while. Jisung’s hand is warm, Chan can feel its warmth going from his hand to his shoulders to his heart. Jisung’s presence is washing all over him. 

“Of course”, Chan manages to catch his phone on his back pocket with just one hand, not even daring to let go of Jisung’s, and hands it to him for the other boy’s number to be saved on it, “I text you later, so you can save it”, Chan smiles while looking at him.

“Please, do it”, Jisung gives it back, “I gotta go now, the band is leaving. Don’t forget to text me, okay? I’d be kinda down if I never hear from you again”, he has this lovely concerned look on his face. Chan is living for it.

“I promise, don’t worry”, Chan nods softly. 

“Nice. Guess I see you around?”, Jisung caresses his thumb with his own, tenderness all over his face while gazing at the other man.

“Be sure of it”, Chan places his thumb over Jisung’s and caresses back. The guitarist gives him a mushy pat on the right shoulder after saying goodbye. 

He watched Jisung leave and let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding the whole time. Chan couldn’t think about a better way to finish the day. He saw the boy of his dreams right before his eyes and after so many subtle signs he had a date with him. Chan had to admit that Minho was correct all along. It was nice for him to mess his schedule up a bit because it led him to encounter Jisung. Maybe he’ll think about not rejecting Minho’s ideas right before his best friend says it. But now, he has to come up with a way of telling him what happened without hearing Minho’s favorite words: _I told you so._

**Author's Note:**

> [♫] the specific song they play is called marceline the vampire by steppes!


End file.
